Nanoparticles provide a wide range of applications in fields such as molecular imaging, early stage diagnosis and targeted therapy. It is challenging but desirable to design and prepare nanoparticles that are capable of incorporating or carrying a large amount of payloads and performing a plurality of functions in the same nanoparticles. Therefore, there are needs to continue to develop such nanoparticles.